The Evening Sky
by chansbae
Summary: "Ia tak bisa menatap langit pada sore hari, dimana mentari akan terbenam. Ia benci ketika cahaya menghilang—meninggalkannya sendiri di tengah kegelapan." THIS IS CHANBAEK


**Author :** Chansbae **Title :**The Evening Sky **Main Cast :**ByunBaekhyun, Park Chanyeol & Oh Sehun **Length :**Oneshoot **Genre :**Romance, Sad, Angst **Rated: **T. **Soundtrack :**The Evening Sky by Ailee

**Summary:**

"Ia tak bisa menatap langit pada sore hari, dimana mentari akan terbenam. Ia benci ketika cahaya menghilang—meninggalkannya sendiri di tengah kegelapan."

_"__I can not look up to see the evening sky any day."_

Sinar keemasan matahari menyemburat. Awan putih membingkai, bagai lukisan alam yang sempurna. Namja mungil berambut kehitaman itu masih saja betah berduaan dengan bayangannya. Mengayunkan ayunan sembari sesekali menghela napas berat. Dibiarkannya rambut hitam itu terkena sapaan angin. Ia menunduk muram, seakan enggan menengok langit yang kian tak berwarna.

_"__That sun falling faraway will come here tomorrow.  
It seems that it would not the sunshine that brightened me."_

Ia mengencangkan lagi syal abu-abu itu , tak mau udara dingin menjelajahi kulitnya. Sesekali ia menatap lurus ke arah rerumputan hijau. Bayangan yang tadi berdiri tegak mulai memudar. Ia terus menatapnya, entah sebenarnya melamun atau malah meratap. Dengan ragu ia beranikan mendongak, menekuri setiap lekuk gumpalan awan putih dengan bola emas di ufuk barat. Keresahan mulai merambat, takut jika bola itu tiba-tiba jatuh dan menggelapkan mata—membuatnya semakin buta di tengah kebingungan yang melanda.

Ia diam, bertengkar dengan batinnya. Merasakan pening mendera kepalanya ketika ribuan memori itu seakan berlomba menjejali ingatannya. Bayangan-bayangan hitam yang tak dapat ia tembus dengan mata, berlarian dalam ruang bawah sadarnya. Namun kakinya terlalu rapuh untuk mengejar. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana, menjeritkah, berlarikah atau hanya diam membiarkan jiwanya yang terus beradu.

Ia merogoh saku _coat_ dengan warna cokelat susu itu, mengeluarkan kalung dengan liontin berinisial "C". Kembali ia termenung, bibirnya sedari tadi bergetar. Berusaha kembali melafalkan nama yang bahkan hanya ia ingat abjad depannya saja.

"Chchh, arrrgghhh!" pekik putus asanya.

_"__Love comes again though you leave me."_

Kepalanya terlalu berat untuk hanya sekedar memandang lurus, ia menjatuhkannya—menunduk lebih tepatnya. Bersamaan dengan itu tangan kekar namun lembut menjalar di pundaknya. Ia menangkap tangan itu—menoleh dan tersenyum seakan tak ada apapun yang terjadi. Lelaki berkulit putih itu mengamati wajah sendu sang namja dihadapannya, mencoba menelusur jauh ke dalam air mukanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja hmm?" suara berat itu terdengar merdu.

"Apa aku terlihat mengkhawatirkan, Sehun-ah?" diiringi dengan senyum yang entah tulus atau tidak akhirnya keluar juga kalimat jawaban yang dinantikan pemuda yg lebih tinggi itu.

Pemuda itu berjongkok tepat di depan Baekhyun, dengan sedikit mendongak dipandangi lekat wajah namja yang berada di ayunan kayu itu. Tangan hangatnya mengelus surai Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat indah, terus turun berpetualang hingga pada pipi merona yang terasa dingin di telapak tangan Sehun. Bahkan jemari hangat Sehun tak mampu membuat Baekhyun merasa tentram pula. Jiwanya seperti masih diculik oleh kehidupan yang ia sendiri tak tahu pada dimensi apakah itu. Pada sepersekian-detik lalu bola mata bening itu masih menatap kosong ke depan hingga akhirnya kesadaran berangsur mengembalikannya pada realita, dan ia mulai menyadari tangan kekar itu sedang mencoba menghangatkan hatinya.

Tak ada yang dapat ia ingat. Semuanya hilang, tak ada satupun yang tersisa kecuali kelebatan bayangan yang akhir-akhir ini menghantuinya. Bayangan yang datang dalam bentuk suram, namun ingatannya juga tak cukup kuat untuk memperjelas keburaman yang selama ini menjadi penghalang. Orang-orang di sekitar terus berbisik, dialah Sehun. Yang ia tahu sekarang hanyalah pemuda di depannya ini ialah orang yang akan menikahinya dalam waktu dekat. Yang mereka ceritakan hanyalah kisah-kisah cinta yang bahkan tak bisa Baekhyun rasakan.

_"__Even if I had a clamorous parting.  
You weigh on my mind over and over like this."_

Dengan sedikit menunduk Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangan pada Sehun, tak dapat ia pungkiri terdapat suatu ketulusan yang terpantul di kedua bola matanya. Ketulusan yang bisa membuat siapapun terenyuh, luluh dalam buaiannya.

Sehun, lelaki yang ia dapati ketika pertama kali membuka mata di rumah sakit kala itu. Seseorang yang dengan mata sembab terus-terusan menggenggam tangannya. Seseorang yang nampak lebih kacau dibandingkan dirinya sendiri yang dalam keadaan sekarat.

"Sehun-ah, _mianhae_, Aku masih tidak bisa mengingatmu."

Lagi lagi, Sehun tersenyum tipis. Senyum manis yang walau bagaimanapun tak bisa menutupi rasa kekecewaan yang membuncah.

"Aku tak menuntutmu untuk mengingatku, Byun-ah." Ia terlihat menghela napas sejenak untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya "Jangan memaksakan diri."

"Byun?" Baekhyun menautkan kedua alisnya, menuntut jawaban dari seseorang yang barusan memanggil dengan nama yang terdengar asing di telinganya.

"Hahaha, bahkan kau lupa marga Keluargamu, Byun Baekhyun. Separah itukah benturannya eoh? Apa kepalamu masih memar?" Sehun mengacak rambut Baekhyun pelan, perkataannya tak bermaksud menyalahkan namja kecil itu sama sekali. Bekas luka fisiknya memang mulai menghilang namun bukan berarti ingatannya juga kembali semudah menghilangnya luka yang terlihat.

"_Ne_, masih sakit. Sakiiit sekali." Namja itu mencoba bertingkah lucu, memberi penekanan pada kata-katanya.

"Mana yang sakit? Sini coba kulihat." Sehun menanggapi tingkah lucu Baekhyun, diperlihatkan kekhawatirannya yang dibingkai dalam candaan sore itu. Mata Sehun mengikuti gerak tangan Baekhyun yang menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Tiba-tiba kekhawatiran yang sebenarnya muncul, tersirat dari cara Sehun menatap Baekhyun sekarang. Dengan dipenuhi rasa tak tega, Sehun setengah berdiri dan merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun dalam dekapannya. Dipeluk jiwa rapuh yang membutuhkan sandaran itu. Mendadak bahunya terasa hangat oleh genangan air yang mengalir dari kedua mata namja didekapannya. Sehun mengelus puncak kepala hingga punggung, mencoba untuk menenangkan tangis Baekhyun yang kian mengeras.

_"__Whenever I give someone my heart I have a habit of saving the half."_

"Sehun-ah.. _mianhae_.. _jinjja mianhae_. Bagaimana jika sampai kapan pun aku tak dapat mengingatmu. Bagaimana jika sampai kapan pun aku akan tetap seperti ini. Bagaimana jika…"

Baekhyun terpaksa menghentikan ucapannya, jari telunjuk Sehun menghalangi kedua bibirnya untuk bersuara. Masih dengan air mata yang mengalir ia mencoba menatap Sehun dengan dalam, meski dengan pandangan kabur yang terhalang oleh air mata.

"Ssssttt, jangan katakan itu lagi. Apa pun yang terjadi aku tak akan pernah pergi. Aku akan selalu di sini."

Diletakkan tangannya di kedua bahu Baekhyun, berusaha menopang tubuhnya. Hanya kalimat itu yang dapat terlontar dari mulut Sehun. Ia sendiri cukup pening memikirkan jawaban apa yang sekiranya dapat membuat gadis itu sedikit tenang, Karena jika memang suatu saat ingatan itu kembali, toh keadaan tak kan berubah. Karena memang benar, apa pun yang terjadi nanti Sehun tak akan pernah meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian. Bahkan sedari dulu ia tak pernah melepaskannya, matanya selalu mengikuti kemana arah Ailee berlalu-lalang. Karena kini baginya ingatan Ailee yang menghilang bukanlah suatu masalah besar. Yang perlu ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah membuktikan pada namja di hadapannya itu betapa ia mencintainya.

Dapat dirasakannya jemari Sehun menyentuh kedua pipinya. Menyeka air yang meluap dari bendungan matanya. Ia menatap Sehun sendu, dengan gerakan halus kembali ia menjatuhkan diri dalam pelukan Sehun. Mencari kedamaian dari perasaan resahnya. Sehun kembali meletakkan tangannya pada punggung Baekhyun. Mengelusnya pelan entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Perlahan rasa hangat mulai menjalari tubuh Baekhyun. Ia semakin menjadi menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam dada bidang Sehun, mencoba melepas segala ketakutan yang selama ini mengejarnya.

Sepi senyap, hanya ada ketukan sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai mengiringi. Ia mencoba tenang, berulang kali memejamkan mata. Ada sesuatu mengganjal dalam relung hatinya. Sesuatu yang ia coba tutupi.

Bahkan detakan itu terasa sangat nyata. Bukan, bukan dari jarum jam yang berputar itu, melainkan dari jantungnya yang berdegup tak keruan. Ketukan itu terdengar lagi. Ia melangkahkan kaki membawa tubuhnya ke depan sebuah cermin besar.

Pantulan cermin itu melukiskan bayangan tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Ia mendekatkan diri, mengamati tiap riasan yang dipoleskan pada wajahnya. Memandangi kembali tuxedo yang membungkus tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Merapikan bagian bawah kemejanya. Ia tampil menawan untuk sebuah hari bahagia, tepatnya hari ini seseorang akan segera bersanding di sisinya.

_"__I feel the happiness more occasionally.  
But you are deep in me."_

Ia masih berdiri mematung di depan cermin. Berusaha mencerna ekspresi di pantulan cermin, ekspresi yang ia buat sendiri. Bahkan ia tak cukup mengerti untuk memahami perasaannya sendiri. Sesaat pandangannya kosong, pikirannya mengawang dipenuhi dengan ketidakyakinan. Namun ia sendiri tak tahu dari mana perasaan itu berasal. Setiap ia berusaha menguak perasaan itu lebih dalam selalu saja ada sekat hitam pekat yang melintang.

Ia memandang ke setiap sudut kamar dengan _wallpaper_ berwarna dasar putih serta bermotif bunga sakura yang sedang mekar. Ia berjalan mengintari kamar, berusaha menggali kenangan lama yang terpendam. Dengan jemarinya yang lentik ia meraba beberapa novel yang tertata rapi di atas rak buku, melihat beberapa deret buku yang ia koleksi. Baekhyun menyusuri kembali meja belajarnya, meraih pulpen berwarna _orange_ terang, ia tersenyum lagi meski tak mengingat kapan terakhir kali menggunakannya. Ia membuka laci dengan sedikit ekspresi kaget. "Aah berantakan sekali." Baekhyun mencibir—melihat beberapa _memo_ dan _note_ tak tersusun berserakan dalam laci. Ditutup lagi laci itu, ia berniat merapikannya suatu saat nanti. Pandangannya jatuh pada almari _silver_ di sebelah ranjang. Di tariknya pelan daun pintu almari itu, hingga menimbulkan derit pelan. Tepajang baju-bajunya yang digantung rapi. _Sweater Biru_ berbulu,, _coat_ putih susu, _t-shirt_ bertuliskan "I LOVE USA". Kini ia memerhatikan celana jeans yang tertumpuk dengan rapi di atas gantungan baju-bajunya. Ia menyipitkan mata, melihat sesuatu menyembul di antara tumpukan celana _jeans_. Sesuatu dengan bahan yang berbeda, nampaknya bukan_jeans_. Baekhyun menariknya, ia membentang jaket berwarna biru laut itu. Ia membolak-balik jaket tersebut, nampaknya tidak asing.

"Bukankah jaket ini seharusnya berada di gantungan." Ia mengangkat bahunya sedikit sembari menggelengkan kepalanya, ia meraih _hanger_ yang tersisa di gantungan. Dengan gerakan yang sedikit kewalahan dia menjinjing jaket itu dengan satu tangan—membuat keadaannya sedikit miring. Sesuatu berwarna perak jatuh membentur lantai, menimbulkan suara gemerincing yang menggeltik telinga. Seketika mencuri penglihatan Ailee, ia melempar pelan jaket serta _hanger_ yang sempat ia genggam. Ia berjongkok untuk melihat benda itu lebih dekat.

_"__I wonder if it has hovered around me._

_Just like me, once in a while."_

Dengan tangan bergetar ia memadukan kedua liontin kalung yang salah satunya telah melingkar di lehernya.. Ia membelalakan kedua matanya dengan lebar. Dengan rasa tak percaya, ia menutup kedua bibirnya. Seketika ia merasakan kepalanya bagai dihujam beda tumpul, ia masih mematung—memaksa tubuhnya untuk tetap berdiri. Memaksa otaknya untuk menerima ingatan yang secara tiba-tiba ia terima kembali.

_"__Ini untukmu Baek, bagus bukan?"_

Walau dengan tangan yang bergetar ia masih menggengam dua kalung itu dengan erat. Terukir ini dua inisial. "C" dan "B". Baekhyun dapat merasakan ada yang mengalir di kedua pipinya. Tangisan tak terbendung yang siap meluap.

_"__Kemari, biar kupakaikan."_

Ia berkedip sebentar agar air mata tak menghalangi penglihatannya, ia menatap sendu pada cermin di depannya. Entah sihir dari mana, dalam sekejap sosok pemuda itu berdiri dalam di belakangnya. Baekhyun menatap cermin nanar. Bayangan pemuda yang terpantul dalam cermin menuntun Baekhyun untuk terus mendekat. Ia menyentuh cermin dengan ujung jarinya.

"Chan, aku mengingatmu." Ia terisak "A-aku sudah mengingatmu." Parau suaranya terdengar samar, diiringi dengan senyuman yang mengembang.

Baekhyun merasakan emosinya membuncah, tak ia dapati respon dari sang lawan bicara. "Chan! Jawab aku Chanyeol!" Ia memukul-mukul cermin dengan sisa tenaga yang tak seberapa. Tangisnya semakin menjadi-jadi, ia tak tahu apa yang ia dapat perbuat. Hanya air mata yang mewakili kesakitannya. Hanya air mata yang mengobati pilu atas pengabaian yang dilakukan oleh bayangan di depannya. Kembali dengan tenaga yang tersisa ia memukul cermin. "Chan…"

Ketukan pintu di luar sana menyentak dadanya. Membuatnya bangkit dari lamunan. Seketika bayangan itu lenyap. Baekhyun _shock_ melihat pemandangan di depannya. Ia merasa benar-benar gila.

"Baek, turunlah sayang. Kita akan bersiap ke gereja 10 menit lagi."

Suara di luar sana terdengar menggema di telinga Baekhyun. Bak orang kesetanan ia berjalan mundur sambil sebelah tangan menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Hingga badannya beradu dengan jendela kamar, ia diam. Menatap miris ke bawah, buru-buru ia mencabut pikiran gilanya untuk terjun saja dari jendela itu. Suara ketukan itu semakin menjadi, mengejar Baekhyun sampai ke titik terlemahnya. Masih dengan tatapan tak percayanya, ia bergumam lirih "Aku tak bisa.."

_"__Although days flow eternally like this."_

Suasana sore hari masih sangat kental. Pun senandung angin yang membuat dahan-dahan pohon itu melambai. Getarannya membuat puluhan kelopak sakura berguguran, berjatuhan di atas rerumputan hijau. Gadis itu membuka telapak tangannya, membiarkan beberapa helai kelopak mendarat di tangannya. Ia tersenyum sekilas, hingga kemudian membalik tangannya dan membiarkan kelopak itu jatuh—bersatu dengan tanah.

Lututnya terasa ngilu sekarang, namun ia masih mematung di hadapan pohon sakura besar itu. Entah bagaimana awalnya, air mata itu sudah merembes keluar. Tangannya masih bergeming, tak mau menghapus butiran demi butiran yang jatuh. Ia biarkan air matanya kering oleh sapuan angin. Ia tersengal menarik napasnya, membulatkan bibir. Menahan diri agar tak larut dalam isakan.

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia menyerah. Dijatuhkan dirinya di atas rumput hijau, bertumpu pada lutut yang ngilu. Sekali lagi air mata melesak melewati pertahanannya. Ia tak sanggup memandang kenyataan di depannya. Tangannya menggapai permukaan nisan, membelainya halus. Membuat debu tipis di atasnya berlarian.

"REST IN PEACE"  
PARK CHANYEOL

Di atas batu nisan itu, air matanya kembali menumpah ruah. Nama itu, nama orang yang dicintainya terukir di sana. Dadanya nyeri, berusaha mencerna kenyataan yang terjadi.

_"__The words that I didn't say yet to you remain in my mouth._

_The love that I didn't give the whole remain in my mind."_

"Itukah alasanmu tak berada di sampingku saat aku koma hmm?"

Ia menaikan alisnya, ia tak ingin diabaikan lagi seperti bayangan pada cermin kala itu. Matanya menyiratkan keputusasaan. Ia mengatupkan kedua bibirnya yang sedikit pucat. Memejamkan mata, air matanya jatuh membasahi nisan.

"Teganya kau beristirahat sendirian. Meninggalkanku di sini."

_"__Chanyeol.." suara lirih namja mungil itu mungkin tak terdengar. Ia sendiri pun sedang bergelut dengan rasa sakit di kepalanya karena benturan keras. Namun ia masih bisa melihat dalam keremangan, tepat di sebelahnya lelaki itu tak sadarkan diri._

Masih dengan tatapan tak percaya, ia mengepalkan tangannya. Berharap dengan begitu emosinya akan mereda. Berharap dengan begitu ia bisa bernapas sedikit lebih lega, namun apa ada daya. Tangisnya makin kencang, berlomba dengan deru angin yang bergesek dengan ranting kering.

_Darah mengucur deras dari keningnya, tubuhnya terjepit oleh mobil yang terbalik. Kalung dengan inisial namanya terlempar di sebelah kaki Baekhyun. Dengan menyusun tenaga ia sempatkan mengambil kalung itu dan memasukan ke dalam kantong jake biru lautnya. Sejenak ia meraba lehernya, masih dapat ia rasakan kalung dengan inisial kekasihnya itu masih memeluk erat lehernya._

Kalung itu, kalung pasangan yang salah satunya tergantung di lehernya. Mengingatnya makin membuat hatinya makin pilu. Ia menggengam lemah kalung di lehernya.

_Tiba-tiba saja suara bising di luar mobil terdengar, orang-orang berkerumun di sekitar mobil yang baru saja terbalik ini. Dapat ia lihat dengan samar seseorang menariknya dari mobil, kesadarannya bersangsur menghilang seiring dengan tarikan kuat seseorang dari luar mobil._

Ia hanya namja yang lemah, bukan fisiknya melainkan hatinya. Ia dapat saja dengan begitu mudah roboh dengan sekali sentuhan. Apalagi kini bukan hanya sentuhan yang menderanya, namun cambukan. Cambukan yang dapat membuat hati siapa saja terluka.

_"__Maybe you are still in me…"_

Dengan sisa-sisa air mata yang masih basah, ia menurunkan wajahnya. Mencium nisan itu sekilas. Sedangkan matahari di ufuk barat mulai tenggelam. Ia mengalihkan pandangan, memandangi mentari yang sebentar lagi akan meninggalkannya. Sebelum mentari menjauh dan jatuh, ia memeluk lagi nisan itu. Menangis sejadinya, karena ia tahu kini dunianya akan gelap. Bersamaan dengan sinar hidupnya yang pergi.


End file.
